Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
In fishing, especially the art of fly fishing, to be successful, the fisherman must be able to change to different flies, hooks or similar article depending on the water conditions and upon what insect or hatch the fish are feeding on. During the course of time on the water, the angler may change flies, hooks, or similar article many times. Because of these numerous changes, it is desirable to be able to tie a secure knot in a timely and efficient manner. Each time the fly, hook or similar article is changed, the leader or line is shortened. To decrease tying time and minimize this loss of line or leader, a convenient and easy to use tool needed to be invented.
A number of special devices have been suggested for assisting anglers and others in the knot tying process. Most of the present, knots tying devices require the mechanical or manual sliding of the leader or line from some object such as a nail or tube onto a leader or line. This invention does not require such a transfer. Descriptions of some of prior art knot tying devices are contained in the following list; whish list is not all-inclusive but merely representative.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,858 Smith Aug. 15, 1956 Knot-Tying Implement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,478 Post Jul. 21, 1959 Suture-Tying Instrument
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,036 Wimberley Feb. 23, 1960 Fisherman""s Knot Tying Tool
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,152 Gardipee Jul. 18, 1978 Fisherman""s Knot tying Tool
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,762 Cox Sep. 12, 1989 Line Tying Device
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,482 Gerdes Feb. 13, 1990 Multi-Utility Fishing Tool
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,874 Pietrandrea et al. Sep. 24, 1996 Multi-Purpose Fishing Tool
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,067 High Sep. 14, 1999 Knot tyer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,858 Shepard May 16, 2000 Fishing Device
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,709 Strini Aug. 14, 2001 Combination Forceps and Knot Tying Device
The Fisherman""s knot tier, in accordance with the present invention, includes, in general, two elongated hollow bodies or barrels joined together by circular internal and external threads or an overlapping glueable joint and reductions in diameter with a coil expansion spring-mounted tubular piston or shaft, and a second piston/push button therein and an alligator clip or modified alligator clip/cutter mounted thereon.
The upper barrel has internally mounted threads or an overlapping glueable joint at one end of the elongated hollow body. The upper barrel also contains a terminal bore located longitudinally and centered at the distal end of the barrel from the internally-mounted threads or overlapping glueable joint. This terminal bore located therein creates a shoulder. An alligator clip or modified alligator clip/cutter is attached to the outer surface of the upper barrel near the terminal bore.
The lower barrel has externally recessed threads or a reduction in diameter located at one end of the elongated hollow body. The recessed threads or a reduction in diameter also creates a shoulder. A tapered end is located longitudinally on the distal end of the lower elongated hollow body from the externally mounted recessed threads or reduction in diameter. The lower elongated hollow body also has a longitudinal terminal bore at the tapered end of the body. The terminal bore located therein creates a shoulder. The lower barrel may or may not have a rubber finger grip attached to the outer surface. The lower barrel may or may not contain an insert in the tapered end of the barrel.
The upper and lower barrels have two pistons slidably mounted and constrained within them.
The coil expansion spring-mounted tubular piston or shaft housed within the upper and lower barrels, has lug members or a stop located near one end of the tubular piston or shaft and a slot located near the same end of the tubular piston or shaft. The slot is cut to a depth of xc2xd to ⅔ the diameter of the tubular piston or shaft. This slot is at an incline less than 90 degrees measured from the long longitudinal side of the tubular piston or shaft. The end opposite the slotted end of the tubular piston or shaft fits into a bore in the second or upper piston.
A coiled expansion spring encircles the slotted end of the tubular piston or shaft. One end of the coiled expansion spring abuts the lugs or stop on the tubular piston or shaft and the other end abuts the shoulder created by the terminal bore, or the shoulder of an insert, if so equipped, in the lower elongated hollow body.
The upper piston housed within the upper and lower barrels has a bore centered and extending on the longitudinal axis into one end of the upper piston a short distance. At the opposite longitudinal end of the piston, a reduction in diameter creates a shoulder and push button.
The clip/cutter, in accordance with the present invention, in general, is a modified alligator clip with cutting surfaces thereon. The clip/cutter consists of two jaws hinged together by a common pivot pin, with suitable ears being provided to hold the pin and the ears are extended to provide U-shaped arms for a continuation of the jaws. The U-shaped arms are to actuate the jaws and incorporate the cutting edges. A coil spring, wound around the pivot pin, has opposite ends in contact with each of the U-shaped arms to keep the jaws in bias and towards each other.
The U-shaped jaw on the upper half of the clip has serrated teeth to aid in holding a fishhook or similar article therein, or clipping the Knot tier in a shirt or vest pocket. The U-shaped arm of the upper half of the clip has two cutting surfaces that may be flat or ground at an incline to the horizontal axis of the jaw located thereon.
The jaw on the lower half of the clip is smooth and curved to allow for easy attachment of the clip to the upper barrel and aid in holding a fishhook or similar article therein, or for easily clipping the Knot tier in a shirt or vest pocket. The U-shaped arm of the lower half of the clip has two cutting surfaces that may be flat or ground at an incline to the horizontal axis of the U-shaped arm.